Rukia is a dick, literally
by yullenai
Summary: Rukia woke up the next day to find herself a guy, a VERY sexy one. may I add and Ichigo wakes up to a surprise buttsex. No lemons here though, sadly. Rated T for a little action and cussing. I SUCK AS SUMMARYS ;- ;


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach…..never will in fact TTuTT**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. MALE RUKIA!**

**Me:Welp, this is my first fanfiction, it's a one-shot btw. Correct me if my grammar is like shit. **

**Rukia/o: Is this the best name you could up with for me...Rukio?  
**

**Me: Yes…Now on with the story!**

* * *

~~~~~…~~~~~

Ichigo Kurosaki was just your normal, everyday high-school student. That was until Rukia came in the picture. One would think that a delinquent like Ichigo is a bully. But with Rukia, it was the other way around. She would use him for various...experiments. But one day, karma decided to be a bitch and turned her experiments on her. When the black haired 'girl' awoke the next day, she rather found herself with a...morning wood. "... . .This."

Her hands immediately darted to her almost existent chest, feeling around for her breasts. "I know I had a small chest but, IT'S AS FLAT AS A ROAD NOW?!" Slowly but cautiously, she lifted her pants up to find a healthy, strait dick.

His eyes widened like the never did before and a sinister grin took place on his face. Any normal person would be screaming hell like a girl on her period, but to Rukia, his new body was, interesting.

~~~~~…~~~~~

"Hm, from now on I shall be Rukio!" He jumped out of the closet, his morning wood still present. Looking around the room, Ichigo is spotted still asleep. Rukio strutted over to him and poked his cheek. "Ichigo~ I got a surprise for you~" he whispered in his ear "Shut up Rukia, we'll play poker later…" Ichigo muttered. With a groan, he rolled over to his side, back facing Rukio.

He glared at Ichigo's lack of interest. Determined to wake him up, he looked around the room for a possible weapon. The black haired boy found a _much_ more effective weapon on him. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Rukio flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and proceeded to grind his new male organ into his ass. Rukio let out low groans, picking up his pace. After a good 20 minutes, Ichigo chose to wake up, not knowing who flipped him over. He was frozen in place, shocked. He thought 'Who the heck is this?! Wait…there's only two males in this house…It's not dad is it?'

He turned around preparing for the worst. He let out a shriek similar to a girl's when he saw Rukio. "RUKIA! GET FUCK OFF ME! What do you think you're do-"He stopped mid sentence as he noticed the thing attached to Rukio's lower body. Rukio lifted his head to look up at him, a devious smirk on his face. "I told you, I had a surprise for you~" With one last thrust, Rukio came on Ichigo's pants. Ichigo's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Satisfied, he pulled his pants back up and got off Ichigo. "I turned into a guy!" He said with glee. Ichigo stripped his cum covered pants off and backed into the wall, terrified of the person before of him. Not only was Rukia a guy, he was taller than Ichigo and his hair was slightly longer, going past his shoulders. Ichigo looked at him with a 'The Fuck?' face but that only encouraged Rukio to tease him even further.

Rukio put on his most innocent face and said "Can I rape you?"

"No."

"I know you like me….and you're gay."

"Your point is?"

"…."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I have a bigger dick now."

"…"

"So, it would only make sense for me to fu-"

Ichigo jumped out his window before Rukio could finish his sentence. "Run away while you still can, but I shall take your virginity." He jumped out the window and chased after Ichigo, who was not too far ahead.

~~~~~…~~~~~

The following day; Ichigo's limping, Rukia's(She got a gadget from Uruhara, which allows her to switch genders) shinning and everyone's staring at Ichigo.

~~~~~…~~~~~

* * *

**Me:Hate, love, despise, super hate?! D: I would like to know what you thought of my story, so if you would kindly click that review button down there…**

**Rukia: I think I should be a boy all the time, more **_**fun**_**, for me~**

**Ichigo: OH HELL NAW MAN.**

**Rukia: You have no say in this! Be gone you orange!**

**Me:…Review or I'll make Kon rape the both of them, of course in his stuffed animal form.**

**Rukia and Ichigo: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
